Muggles and Mudmen
by What'sUrPenName
Summary: I've heard of Mudman, but never Muggle or HalfBlood." What would prevail? Wizardy or Fairy Magic?
1. Bad Business

Muggles and Mudmen

By: Ira Ko

_Disclaimer_

_I do not own any of the following: _

_Artemis Fowl By Eion Colfer_

_Harry Potter By J.K. Rowling_

_Never Gonna Give You Up By Rick Astely_

_Any characters from HP or Artemis Fowl_

Chapter One-Bad Business

Quite a few centuries ago, sailors from China used magnetic compasses. The Europeans, however, used them only a few centuries later. With much luck and balance which the Chinese called "harmony". The procedure was tough and was never completed ten out of ten times. First, the Chinese sailor in charge of the compass, or the _Magician_ (as the Chinese called it) would magnetize a needle. The magician used a composure of powdered iron oxide and barium carbonate ceramic to create a useful, but temporary magnet. Placing it on a cup or circular object in a windless area, the needle would scientifically point South. There were many interruptions however, especially the wind. Maybe, that's the magic about science, _variables and control_.

_Artemis' compass was different._ Other than the natural, default human instinct of direction, he had _magic _in his eye socket. _Magic_. Artemis' natural compass resided flatly on his green eye. Though he was wearing very thick contacts, that changed his eye color, his vision was not blurred, neither was his magical powers. Artemis could be considered a powerful human, at his age, but compared to fairies and _wizards_, he was not strong at all. Artemis' eye enabled him a variety of things, (1) to exceed vision, as if it were a built-in 10x sniper scope, (2) to sense time accurately, estimated to every two minutes, (3) to store an amount of magic, which can be drawn out and used at will, (4) to sense objects around him in a half mile radius. Although it was only four different attribute additions, to an average human it was remarkable.

The heavy robe of responsibility was heavily draped upon Artemis' shoulders; now being the older brother of a family of six, Artemis had to be very cautious of his dangerous actions, behavior and now, the schemes of his younger brothers. Drifting away in his thoughts, Artemis stared at the red sunset and admired its beauty. He stood still, a teenager as wise and as observant as Artemis was miraculous and nearly impossible. Listening to a familiar cooing of birds, Artemis smiled and closed his eyes briefly.

Stubborn, obnoxious and average, were not the correct adjectives to describe Artemis. In fact, they were far from even being close. The teenage genius wore a dress shirt and a black jacket, blue, faded jeans and dark slacks, casual and professional at the very same time, alas, his technical personality was not being displayed today, or any other day he wore these clothes. His hair was ruffled and his face showed a relaxed and peaceful image. A Blue-Tooth headset hung from his right ear, and he wore dark sunglasses, covering his magical eye.

"Ireland is truly beautiful." Artemis thought. Unfortunately his stay in Ireland would not be long. Artemis had a fair amount of time to enjoy Ireland, and then kiss it away for boarding school. "Boarding school with Minerva," Artemis reminded himself with a smile quickly spreading across his face.

Ireland is a magical place, not just in beauty. As you know, humans and fairies once fought for the magical land of Ireland. Ireland, the home of the Irish, mostly until the ever-so-famous Potato Famine that eventually wiped out almost the entire population of Ireland, if above fifty percent looked so decent. Ireland sure has its wonders, but consider the wonders of France, England, possibly America (despite the pollution). Is it possible that magic does not simply lie in Ireland? Though he's saved the world from doom several times, and is much more than brilliant, Artemis has a question in which he's stumped on. Artemis sensed slight movement, but he did not nod. "No, nodding would be too noticeable." Artemis forgot about his troubling thoughts, temporarily. His curiosity was a hole that can never be patched.

Butler was not the type of man to be suggested as kind. He wasn't anywhere near "nice" rather "loving". Butler was also the type of man who put others to shame. If one said he was tough anywhere near Artemis, that man should have watched his mouth. The seven feet tall Eurasian man would immediately put him to shame. Having a strong IQ himself, of 167, Butler could have been a one man team.

Flicking his wrist (which was noticeably bulging with muscle), Butler read his watch. Designed to be capable to show every time in the world and modded to attach a small mechanism that concealed a laser, capable of stunning and death, the watch was an essential one of the most dangerous men in the world.

"Artemis, the time –" The soldierly bodyguard was cut off midway. Artemis had clearly kept watch of the time, even in his thoughts. That, Butler knew. Being the bodyguard of a former dangerous child, who had succeeded in many robberies, missions and even the extinction of a type of lemur, he was very important. Butler and Artemis, physically did not seem to be a good partnership, but psychologically, they were the best partnership and friendship ever.

"Do not worry my old friend, I can sense the time with my eye, remember?" Artemis replied calmly. Artemis' behavior was exactly contradictory to Butler's. Artemis seemed to always be calm, and confident. These two adjectives depicted wisdom and much brilliance. His brilliance was shown through simply his many successful missions, several IQ tests, the many psychologists, he'd put to shame and a variety of other tests.

Butler hadn't, forgotten that Artemis picked up more than a bit of magic in his risky ploy to unravel the time tunnel and finish off the demons closely two years ago. Butler reminded himself, though that the current mission had to do with the time tunnel, Artemis had much more experience than the first time they'd tweaked the time tunnel and this time, No. 1 is fully trained. That didn't seem to relieve Butler very much though.

No. 1 was a demon, a very childish one as well. No. 1 was a warlock who immigrated home his home land, where the other warlocks were extinct. When he first entered the present, he was a pivotal point, an importance in an another genius child's plot to break a Guinness World Record. _Minerva_. Minerva could be considered Artemis' girlfriend. She was now 17 years old, going 18. Minerva was beautiful and intelligent. Though Artemis had outsmarted her before, she could also be said to be at his level of intellect.

Butler's hand shook slightly; the upcoming mission was going to be a dangerous one, much like the nightmare five years ago with Kong and the demons. Butler suddenly winced, and nodded horizontally. His right hand touched the holster of his Sig Sauer handgun in a ready position. A bead of sweat slowly made its way down his forehead as Butler clenched his teeth and bore for anything to come and attack. His instincts triggered and Butler's eyes started to dart back and forth. He looked towards Artemis.

Artemis suddenly closed his eyes. He had sensed it too. It was a very small pitched sound. The sound was some type of clinking. Somebody was running and carrying a metal object. Artemis closed his eyes tighter and tried to pin-point the origin of the near-silent sound.

The clinking stopped.

Artemis opened his mouth and murmured a few words to Butler.

Butler nodded his head in disagreement. He disliked Artemis' idea. It was way too risky; Artemis' ideas were always very risky, he sighed. Butler attempted to negotiate with his employer, but Artemis would not agree.

Suddenly, Artemis pulled up his sleeve. It was a watch, without hands or numbers. Positioning it towards the mountain range behind them, Artemis showed Butler the reflection being displayed on his watch. It was a bright and sharp beam of light, meaning there was glass at that location, reflecting light.

A thought flashed in Butler's mind, "Artemis' watch didn't tell time, but the location of a sniper!" It was a quick thought. Butler smacked himself in the head. He had lost his guard, even before Artemis did. Artemis was truly beginning to be more and more alert. Adolescence had played a strong role on the teenage Artemis. Butler now understood. He was reluctant to Artemis' idea, but finally, the approved of it. Artemis took a leaping run with a fair amount of speed; with a quick burst of speed, he launched himself forward.


	2. Eagle's Eye

Chapter 2- Eagle's Eye

Steven was sweating. He gripped the trigger. His perspiration effected Steve's grip on the handle, and thus probably accuracy. The sniper pressed the trigger. M110 Semi-Automatic Sniper fired a series of shots at Artemis. "Miss, miss, hit, he analyzed". "Yes!"

Seeing the bullets with his binoculars, Butler shouted, "The _bees_ are loose!"

The only reply was, "Go for the _beehive_!"

"_Phut. Phut. Phut._ " The low volume sound of bullets landing on the ground was barely noticeable, but very to Butler and Artemis.

Grimacing, Butler grabbed a small smoke grenade and launched it at the mountains, blurring both his and the sniper's vision and giving Artemis a chance to escape. Hearing Butler, Artemis launched himself down the mountain with his eyes closed. The G-forces threw him down towards the ground.

The smoke had cleared. It was too late to shoot. The sniper threw his gun down and sighed deeply. The reflection on his scope had given him away. Gripping his sniper rifle, the sniper relocated, in fear of the giant bodyguard attacking him. "_Go for the beehive!" _Steven kept running that phrase in his head over and over again. Though it was in code, the message wasn't too hard to understand. The attacker shouted into his Blue-Tooth Mic. with a perfect British-English accent, "I've been smoked, but I'm unscathed. Roger get ready for some action down there."

"Aye, Steve. Mountain base ready." Came the reply. Roger was American, but he'd no trouble understanding Steven. Steven and Roger had been good friends, they'd gone to the same college and now, had joined the same organization.

"Hmph." Steve said and started walking.

Steven was a man in his 20's, he had joined the _Organisation des Libérateurs_, or the Organization of Deliverers. In his case, the organization was a large if not huge band of serial killers. Bound by an unusual religion to kill and send their prey to a second life. The _Organisation des Libérateurs_, had spied on Artemis Fowl and his family. They'd paid the Russian Mafia close to 1 Million US Bills for information on Artemis Fowl. They had also drugged Billy Kong and beat the big man to squeeze his knowledge of the versatile and adroit teen. Jon Spiro had been kidnapped and questioned as well, following a death blow to the head with a Desert Eagle. In short, seven years of painful interrogation brought the _Libérateurs _to a conclusion that Artemis was associated to other-worldly creatures. They knew that he'd some type of magic.

Special Colonel Master Seventine Sterbebett had also joined the mission, due to the fact that he'd wanted a taste of magic. Sterbebett was of _German_ origin. Seventine Sterbebett was the leader of the _Organisation des Libérateurs_. He had studied French as a fourth language in his eighth year of college. Seventine Sterbebett was a holder of several PhDs and was noted for his research on neurology and nuclear weapons. In his studies, he drew more and more stressful, and raving. Soon, Sterbebett turned towards insanity, and craved for knowledge. He fought for it, _KILLED _for it. Sterbebett was later sent to a prison ward for psychos. But the intellectual man couldn't be kept for long. Sterbebett managed to escape, with the aid of allies from high places. Sterbebett retreated to South Korea after his escape and started an organization. No one knows why Sterbebett chose South Korea, but he did and he managed to make use of it. Along with some Korean allies, he attacked a fort in North Korea. Engaging in battle with North Korea wasn't too smart, however, Sterbebett managed to recruit trained North Korean brutes into his organization. The pack travelled to Europe, where they picked up the name _Organisation des Libérateurs_.

The trail was rough and extremely rocky. Accompanying the tough road was an occasional rustling, which intimidated Steve, the sniper. He flipped his Palm Pilot and selected the Thermo-Sensor function. His heart raced impatiently, in fear of his death. The Palm Pilot read "LOADING" for about thirty seconds. Then it read, "30 Seconds Too Late." A small animation was playing on the screen of a smiley face sticking his tongue towards Steve. Steve looked around, his Palm Pilot had been hacked, but he still didn't notice the small bug on the magazine of his sniper. He tossed his Palm Pilot and started to run.

Suddenly, a large object burst from behind him and Steve tasted the cold metal of a handgun on his temple. Freezing, Steve panicked. Thoughts rushed through his head. He could hear Death knocking on the door. Gulping, Steve knew of only two possibilities, his life or the mission. It was life or death once again. A tough dilemma each soldier in the organization was trained for. The burly man seemed like he intended to kill.

Taking chances, he said, "What do you want with me."

"Tsk, Tsk, do you not know you manners?" Butler grumbled. In his mind, Butler wanted to shoot. A 9mm bullet would have been a perfect shot, _nice, slow and painful_. But Butler wasn't the man he was five years ago. Ever since Artemis left his side for three whole years, his recklessness seemed to have perished. Butler was now softer, kinder and more caring. Butler finally had a few friends who weren't simply interested in escape routes, concealed weapons, the modding of weapons and so such.

Tensing up, Steve said, "Speed up." He'd rather die then give up his organization. Many of his friends in the organization were KIA and he wanted to be with them, at rest for once. Steve closed his eyes tightly. Butler noticed a tear drop down his face as he went on. "Go kill me, it's not like I _care._"

"Rude." Butler said.

Bump. Steve went blank.

"I'll need to get Holly to mind-wipe this unconscious fool." Butler said. "Once again, his soft side had gotten to him. It didn't feel too bad, being soft after all", Butler thought.


	3. Potter and the Musical Muggle

Chapter 3- Potter and the Musical Muggle

Harry Potter was tall, handsome and still valiant. He, Ron and Hermione had made a trip from Britian to Ireland in search of Death Eaters. The three were now official Aurors. The Aurors are an elite group of witches and wizards who battle the Dark Arts. They operate in some ways as soldiers but more often as intelligence agents, seeking out Dark wizards and defeating them, often in fierce wizard duels.

The three friends embarked a journey to fulfill the job of the famous Aurors, Alastor Moody and the Longbottoms. Their job was to search and destroy the few remaining loyal to Voldemort, just like in the 1970's, before Voldemort's return.

Harry, with seven N.E.W.T.s, was the first to become an Auror. Ron and Hermione both joined a month later, Hermione with ten N.E.W.T.s and Ron with a minimum of five N.E.W.T.s. Harry, Ron and Hermione were trained in categories such as _Concealment and Disguise _and _Stealth and Tracking_. Being an Auror was hard, tough and possibly dangerous. There were still Dark Wizards of extremely high caliber and each of the Dark Wizards were capable of death, using the _Avada Kedrava_ curse. Ireland was currently noted to be a large temporary HQ for the Dark Wizards.

"Demolition eh?" Potter asked Hermione.

"Yes, that is the word for it." She answered.

"Hmm, what a strange word." Ron muttered.

Twirling his holly and phoenix wand and hiding it back into his pocket, Harry scanned the man whose name was Roger. Nodding, Harry stripped the man of his camouflage clothes and tossed his gas powered AK-47 in the forest. Tossing the clothes away, he sighed and nodded to move forward. Hermione and Ron continued to trudge on.

"Hmm… why did he shoot at us?" Harry thought.

"Oh well." Harry thought after a few seconds of muttering to himself.

Hermione and Ron gave Harry a strange look.

The trio were on an adventure, a perilous one. They intended to go 'round the world

Occasionally, Ron would sigh, being unaccustomed to walking a forest for closely two whole years.

"Come on Ron! Not used to walking forests since Voldemort eh?" Harry asked.

With a frightened look on his face (which was actually beginning to fade over time), Ron said, "Don't say his name! There is a chance that he can come back!"

Laughing, Harry replied, "He can never return. Stop being such a girl."

"Harry is right. Do you not remember the deadly battle at Hogwarts nearly two years ago?" Hermione provided.

"I supposed." Ron replied.

Then, Harry and Hermione sang the song Peeves had composed long ago:

_We did it, we bashed them, wee Potter's the one,_

_And Voldy's gone moldy, so now let's have fun!_

Soon, Ron joined in.

_Wee Potter's the one!_

Voldy's gone modly…

"Woot!" they cheered and sang once more.

The sun had fully set, when Hermione tripped on what seemed to be a rock. With a shriek, she lost balance, that is, until Ron caught her. To Harry, it seemed like a ballet. A rather splendid one as well. Chuckling, he nodded as a signal to move onward. The teenagers were aimed towards Ireland, that was supposedly the current refuge for the remaining few Death Eaters, still loyal to Voldemort. According to Hagrid, Harry's father had a long lost brother who escaped to Ireland in fear of Voldemort. Then, they had lost contact with each other. Harry's only description of his uncle was tall, probably shaggy and rude as well as obnoxious. Harry did not look forward to such an uncle, but Hagrid did mention that, his uncle was actually a great person and powerful weird. Hagrid said he would be a strong power boost on the trio's quest. Harry intended to journey as far as he can to destroy the remaining Death Eaters. That, was his long term goal.

Tears trickled down his nose and there was a lump in Harry's throat at the thought of the many friends that were "KIA" during Voldemort's "reign". As Harry tasted salt on his lip, his determination returned to him, "I will avenge all of you." Harry thought.

At about eight, the band decided to sit down and rest. While Hermione was preparing a spell, Ron discovered a portable machine of some sort, covered with dirt. Picking it up, he examined it. Only the buttons and a slight trace of the word "MP3" was seen.

He fiddled with the MP3 player until Hermione walked up to Ron and asked him, "Ron! What are you doing?"

"I discovered an unidentifiable object!" Ron remarked.

"Hmm…" Hermione nodded.

"This is a MP3. It plays music." Hermione noted.

"Music?" Ron asked, shooting a weird look at Hermione.

"Yes music," said Hermione,

Pointing to the headphones hanging down towards the ground, she commanded, "Put those in your ears."

"What?" Ron said loudly.

"Put them into your ears." Hermione repeated softly.

"Uhh okay." Was the nervous reply.

"What do you hear?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Ron seemed to be straining his ears.

"Let me see." Hermione said.

"Okay..." Ron said.

"Broken..." she said after a few minutes of studying.

"Reparo!" Hermione said.

"Never gonna give you up..." the Mp3 played.

"Hmm," Hemione said lost in thought...

Quite a few seconds later, she came up with conclusion, "That's it! Rick Astely!"

"Rick wha?" Ron replied.

"Rick Astely!" Hermione said anxiously "In 1987 Rick Astley sang "Never Gonna Give You Up", which was an amazing hit!"

With a definitely confused look on his face, Ron just nodded as Hermione continued with her story of the musical muggle.

Without stopping, Hermione charged on with the history of Astely.

That night, as Hermione was snoring, (which she claimed was whistling the following day) Ron pulled out the Mp3 player from Hermione's bag, to listen to the Muggle Song, which actually impressed him.

"It didn't sound too bad." Ron thought.

"We're no strangers to love

You know the rules and so do I

A full commitment's what I'm thinking of

You wouldn't get this from any other guy

…

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling

Gotta make you understand

…

(Oooooooh, Give you up

Oooooooh, Give you UP)

Never gonna give, never gonna give

(Give you up)

Never gonna give, never gonna give

(Give you up)

…

Never gonna give you up

Never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry

Never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you"

The Mp3 played until the next morning...

…


	4. Below the Cliff

Chapter 5-Below the Cliff

Chapter 4-Below the Cliff

"Oww!" Artemis said aloud, while rubbing his, now swollen arm.

Artemis' arm's severe swelling, was obviously caused by his dangerous jump off the cliff. Luckily, no bones were broken, but his left arm had taken a shot. He'd also broken the fall with the same arm. Artemis collapsed, clutching his arm painfully.

It was around seven in the morning, when Artemis awoke. It was a timely appearance as well, for a special someone was waiting for him.

"Hmph, the kid is finally awake!" The short dwarf exclaimed, with jocial annoyance.

"Well, well. I mean, Good Morning! Mulch!" Artemis greeted his old dwarf friend, Mulch who had played a role along with him in many of his adventures.

A concise grumble was the only answer. Looking at the dwarf, Artemis came close to what resembled confuse. The sight that he saw was unusual and remarkable. Clearly the element of surprise was present at that particular moment. The audacious, agile and recognizably short, former thief was clad deeply in green. Mulch wore a pale green jumpsuit, much like Holly's and extremely familiar. Without needing to squint, Artemis envisioned three letters on a patch, which in turn sat on the bulky creature's left arm. The letters LEP were lined with thick silver string and emphasized a strong sense of authority. The dwarf was also wearing a LEP Spec Ops helmet, of which was identical tom Holly's

"No, it's not camouflage, Artemis, he's joined the LEP, and over the past two years, he's already joined the darned Special Ops. of LEPretriveal." Holly said. But Holly hadn't stopped, she continued her line of complaint, "All in two years too..."

A large toothy smile stretched from his red, puffy cheeks as Mulch spoke, "I worked undercover at first and then I went from digging to this. Though I can't do any magic, assault and battery is my main and only tactic. I gotta say it feels pretty dang good to be in LEP, compared to stealing. Once I joined the Special Operations unit, boy the adventures were AWESOME!"

Artemis was happy for his friend, but Holly seemed to be upset. Artemis noticed several gold stripes on Holly's thin shoulder.

"How's life, Major Holly Short?"

"Great observation, Mr. Fowl! But life is very boring. I'm stuck on a chair for hours!" sighed Holly.

"Ah, I see..."

"Do you?" a sharp, enthusiastic voice said, with glee. It was a spectacular moment. The warlock eased himself from a small gap in between two very small boulders. The imp warlock spoke with a firm, but childish voice. He seemed happy underground, but even happier on top of the Earth itself. He smiled, and so did Artemis.

The demon, also clad in green was now slightly settled, compared to five years ago, when he was first "immigrated" to Earth. Yet, No 1 was still very jumpy. But, he'd adapted and learned human manners as well. He was also, learning very quickly. No 1 was wearing a light green robe, the sleeves were lined with silver. No 1 was wearing no helmet, but he matched with the rest of the group wearing green gloves and pointy shoes as well.

Smiling, Artemis held his hand out towards No 1, the demon. They shook hands. It was an unusual sight. Human and demon, very queer.

No 1 was the spokesman for the briefing. He told Artemis much of what happened. Foaly was on a date with his centaur girlfriend at around 18:32 military time, which is 6:30 PM. It was a warm evening, as described by Belleza, Foaly's girlfriend. They were strolling, and were walking towards a diner, when a mudman (forgive me Artemis, but you aren't much of a mudman now anyhow…) obviously from Ireland used a foreign weapon, which I presume is called a sniper and fired at Foaly. At that time, Foaly gave up his tin hat, due to the fact that he was dating and thus, Foaly is no longer alive.

Artemis studied the situation. No 1 described the scene with a very intense tone of voice and spoke quickly, but Artemis' ears adapted to the steady pace of each word. Artemis understood that Foaly was simply murdered and so will the rest of the fairy world in a matter of time.

"Luckily, the sniper was taken down by a shot from Holly's Neutrino 2000." No 1 continued to explain. "After Foaly's death, the LEP Recon Spec. Ops. LEPretrieval. rudely interrupted a lesson from Master Qwan. Taking a look at Holly, Artemis noticed that her face reddened heavily. No 1 continued onwards. Some members of the LEP Recon secretly developed a small tactical and administrative unit unnoticed by the daft Commander and named it the Masters One Brigade. The Masters One Brigade's members were trained with tough severity. They were trained much harsher and in Wing Commander Vinyáya's opinion, probably trained more exceptionally skillful than LEPretrieval One. LEPretrieval one is known to be every young fairy's dream. Many dreamed of joining LEPretrieval One and don the stealth black jumpsuit. LEPretrival is responsible for performing mind wipes to humans who may have seen a fairy, retrieve rogue fairies, search and destroy trolls who have made their way to the surface and other various tasks. Holly, Mulch and Vinyáya joined the Masters One Brigade Team Alpha, along with some other trusted co-workers of Vinyáya. Soon, I was invited to join Masters One Brigade, but my apprenticeship was not yet completed with Master Qwan, so I had to deny the invitation." No 1 took a deep breath.

Following his brief pause, No 1 said, "Later I received news about Foaly's death and how the plan was to revive him but modifying the time tunnel. Master Qwan was unable to come and help, but judging by the circumstances, I believe we can unravel the time tunnel and also recover some of Captain Mulch's magic, not to mention strengthen your magical capabilities."

"Brilliant, just brilliant," said Artemis "I have bad news though." Holly and Mulch gave Artemis a questioning look. Artemis continued speaking, with a frown steadily growing on his face. Butler and I were attacked by a sniper and possibly other units around this area. I pinpointed the approximate location of the sniper and dove down the cliff. I broke the fall with my arm and took a bullet, but I used my magic to heal it. I was knocked out and exhausted for a couple of hours, then you guys found me."

"So you have no idea where Butler is." Holly assumed. When there was a nod meaning "no" from Artemis she continued. "You idiot! Butler may be tough and trustworthy, but we're dealing with a society far more dangerous than the Russain Mafia, Spiro, possibly Opal Koboi and the demons of Hybras themselves! They're not simply armed, they've gotten access to Underground and have killed Foaly! How could you have Butler face a whole organization!" Holly smacked herself in the head.

Mulch then spoke after a few seconds of silence. "Well, it's true that Artemis shouldn't have abandoned Butler, but I confide in him. After all, Butler once took down LEPretrieval One and a troll single-handedly. As for Artemis, neither him or us had any idea that the _Organisation des Libérateurs_ would be one step ahead of us."

"Hold on. What is all this nonsense. Organisation des Liberateurs? That's French, and translated to English, that would be the Organization of Deliverers or Liberators… What does that have to do with the fairy world?" Artemis was dearly confused.

"That's part two of the briefing. You, Artemis will soon be the cause for the end of the fairy world, so it seems." No. 1 proceeded.

"What? How!? It's impossible." Artemis said. "Mulch, or No. 1 please explain. I am confused, but I do have an idea about what this whole scandal is about. Here's my hypothesis. This organization, _Organisation des Libérateurs_ tracked one of us, presumably me (though, I use multi types of wipes to destroy all data collected on me) and attacked the fairy world, underground. Foaly was murdered by a sniper, but the sniper was eliminated. Then, in fear of any chances of harm being done to the Underground civilians and all the fairies, the new Spec Ops division called the Masters Brigade sent Team Alpha. Due to the fact that I hacked into the LEPrecon's mission briefing files and made a copy of the system, I noticed something about the time tunnel. Then, I was called by Holly, very suddenly to come here. Butler and I were then attacked, which means that Butler's life is in danger and soon our's will be too. I'm assuming that Team Alpha is put together to unravel the time tunnel."

"You are very correct, Master Fowl." No. 1 said, very pleased. Then, he continued "We are very pleased to present you, Master's Brigade Team Alpha!"

On that note, Holly, Mulch and No. 1 bowed. But, more was to come. Artemis looked around. His eye was twitching and sparks flicked off his finger tips. "Was it danger? No. A friendly unit? Artemis blinked. Nerve cells immediately seemed to start morphing. These nerve cells rushed up to Artemis' brain. His cerebellum received these nerves and embraced them. Suddenly, Artemis' sight was enhanced by much more than a lot. It seemed indescribable. It was like a very powerful thermo sensor built into his eyes, but with many more functions implanted. One, two, three. Three fairies seemed to be leaping into the small space shielded from the naked eye under the cliff. Artemis' hands were now trembling, violently. Something, some magic seemed to want to be release. To be _free. _Artemis could not control his hands. Sparks immediately flew from his fingers.

These were powerful sparks. None to be underestimated. A single moment of contact with a small spark could kill. The sparks were critical to change in any body, fairy or human. They were also a double edged sword. These sparks could rush into a powerful human's bodily fluids and provide him or her magical abilities or instantly strike one dead.

No. 1 noticed these sparks before anyone else. He stepped forward. Sensing magic unleashed, No. 1 rushed into action. A small orb of magical substance was immediately pushed together. The orb grew in size gradually. No. 1 held it in the palm of his hand or claw (as some call it) and seemed to let it charge. Then, No. 1 stopped the flow of magic to his hand by clutching his wrist tightly, stopping blood flow as well. He dashed up to Artemis and released the orb of magic.

"Gah!" Artemis struggled with the magic. There was a loud buzzing in his ears. The buzzing seemed to be like a swarm of bees. Soon, the audio began to attack with full rage. It came like a heat wave, getting warmer and warmer as time progressed. In seconds, Artemis overheated then he fainted.


End file.
